oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Throne of Miscellania
Walkthrough *Level 35 or level 45 or level 40 or level 30 Note: You can earn all the support you need from one activity so you only need one of the above skills to complete the quest. |items = * Iron bar * Log (any logs work) * Any tradeable, non enchanted ring (gold ring works) * Flowers (can be bought from Flower Girl for 15 coins) * Cake (only if the player is a female) * Bow (only if the player is a male, you will lose the bow that you give away) One or more of (depending on how you intend to raise support): * Any Woodcutting hatchet (Inferno Adze will not work) * Harpoon or lobster pot (can both be bought from the Fishmonger) * Rake or 15 extra coins * Pickaxe * Hammer Recommended items: *Energy potions *Weight-reducing clothing }} Area overview Miscellania and Etceteria are two islands off the northern coast of Rellekka connected by a single bridge. They have some resources such as maple trees and coal. The boat to Rellekka is located on the south-eastern shore of Miscellania. The fairy ring code CIP takes you to north-west Miscellania. A small island of penguins near Miscellania is accessible only by the fairy ring code AJS. You can also use a patch in the southern part of Etceteria to plant a Spirit tree. Remember that RuneScape uses the British convention for floor numbering: ground floor, first floor (immediately above the ground floor), and so on. #King Vargas (on second floor) and Advisor Ghrim (on first floor) #Princess Astrid (on first floor) #Prince Brand (on first floor) #Queen Sigrid (on first floor) #Derrik #Maple trees (Lumberjack Leif) #Coal rocks (Miner Magnus) #Fishing spot (Fisherman Frodi) #Raking herbs and flax (Gardener Gunnhild) Speak with the king *Make your way to Miscellania and head to the large building in the western part of the town. *Take the stairs up to the first floor, and enter the throne room. *Speak to King Vargas to officially begin the quest. *Note: The guards will not let you in to talk with King Vargas untill you have the requirements. He tells you a bit about himself and says he is looking for a regent for his kingdom. *Offer to take on the duties of regent. The king says you must first demonstrate your worth by making peace with Etceteria and by becoming part of his royal family by marrying either his daughter or son. Warning: If you leave the island after beginning the quest but before completing it, your progress with the prince or princess is set back and your approval rating goes back to 25 percent. You do not have to give the prince or princess gifts again or repeat the conversations, but you will have to go through all the emotes again. Negotiating peace with Etceteria Note: You do quite a bit of running back and forth during this section. A musician just outside the Miscellania gates can help restore your run energy. *Talk with Advisor Ghrim, who is off to the side behind the King, and ask him how to make peace with Etceteria. He tells you to talk with Queen Sigrid of Etceteria. *Head east, cross the bridge over into Etceteria, enter the large building in the east side of town, climb the stairs to the first floor, and enter the centre room, where you find Queen Sigrid. *Speak to Queen Sigrid. After you tell her you have been sent by King Vargas to negotiate a treaty, she says she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria officially as a sovereign nation. *Return to Vargas, and tell him what the queen said. He says he will recognise her country if she changes Etceteria's national anthem. *Dash back to Queen Sigrid, and speak with her. Although she at first says it is a great anthem and that she composed it herself, she eventually agrees but requests that you come up with a new anthem. *Return to Miscellania, enter the room to the south of King Vargas's throne room, and speak to Prince Brand. You tell him you need a new anthem, and he agrees to write you one immediately. It is, however, terrible. He gives you the awful anthem. *Enter the throne room next door, and talk to Advisor Ghrim about the anthem. You give the advisor the awful anthem, and he makes a few adjustments, turning it into a good anthem. *Return to Queen Sigrid, and tell her you have a new anthem. She is pleased with her new anthem and hands you a treaty—which she has already signed—to be signed by King Vargas. *Take the treaty back to King Vargas, and tell him it is awaiting his signature. He says he cannot sign it with an ordinary pen. He needs a pen large enough for him to hold. *Head to the northern shore of Miscellania, to the east of the mining icon, where you will find Derrik. He is in the house with the anvil (5). *Talk to Derrik, and tell him you have a strange request. He says he can make a giant nib if you have an iron bar. *Give him your iron bar, and he gives you the giant nib. *Use the nib on logs, and you end up with a giant pen. *Take the giant pen to King Vargas, who then signs the treaty, bringing an end to the rivalry between the two kingdoms. Getting married Note: Whether you are courting the princess or the prince, do not change your gender at the Makeover Mage midway through this section. If you do, you will have to redo this section. *Talk to Advisor Ghrim, and ask him how you are to get your chosen to marry you. See the appropriate section below for the steps to follow. :Princess Astrid is the princess of Miscellania. If you have a male character, you want to marry her. :Prince Brand is the prince of Miscellania. If your character is female, you want to woo him. Princess Astrid *Enter Princess Astrid's room, which is north of the throne room, and speak with the Princess of Miscellania. Start to tell her about about your desire to become regent. She interrupts you to say she has many suitors. She will, however, give you a chance to impress her. *Speak to the princess a few times, and agree with whatever she says. Then use the flowers on her. You can buy flowers for 15 coins from the Flower Girl in the marketplace just outside the building from where the king presides. *Then use any of the Dance, Headbang, Twirl, Jig, Snowman Dance, or Zombie Dance emotes in her room. Note: The Snowman or Zombie Dance is not required to finish. The requirement is one dance. Thus, any one of the six will work. *Speak to her a few more times, responding with agreeable answers. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use any bow on her. Note: This is an actual ranger's bow, not the emote. Any normal bow will work, but players are advised to bring the cheapest bow possible. Composite bows do not work, nor does an ogre bow. *Talk to her again. When she calls you "dear," select the Blow Kiss emote. *Again, speak to her a few more times, agreeing with her. *Use the Blow Kiss emote on her before you give her the ring. *Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use the ring on her. Note: A perfect ring, made during or after the Family Crest quest, will not be recognised by the princess. She finally agrees to marry you. She says you two will have to put off the actual ceremony until you can find a priest but you can tell her father of the marriage. If you have not made peace with Etceteria yet, you will waste your time trying to tell her father. Prince Brand *Enter Prince Brand's room, which is south of the throne room, and speak with the Prince of Miscellania. Start to tell him about about your goal of becoming ruler of the kingdom. He interrupts you and asks why he would be interested in a "crass adventurer like yourself?" He will, however, give you a chance to impress him. *Continue to talk with the prince, selecting the most flattering answers, until he asks if you would like to hear his poem. Tell him, of course, you would love to. Note: You can choose less-flattering answers too—such as "What level do you need to cook cats?"—but you will not get far with impressing the prince. *After he recites his poem, select "Be still, my heart" and use the Clap or Cheer emote. He thanks you. *Speak with him some more, responding with flattering answers, and then use the flowers on him. *When he asks if they are for him, select Yes. *Continue to talk with the prince (he will ask you your name), providing him with flattering answers, until he asks if you would like to hear his saga. You wonder if you have the time to hear a whole saga, but he launches into it anyway. *Continue to flatter and talk with the prince, give him the cake, and tell him it is for him. *He calls you "my darling." When he does, select the Blow Kiss emote and use the ring on him. If he says he could not possibly accept the ring, keep talking to and flattering him. *Eventually—mercifully—one time, after you blow him a kiss and use the ring on him, he says, "Is this for me? Really?" Select Yes. You ask the prince to marry you, and he says "Yes!" He says that you two love birds will have to put off the actual ceremony until you can find a priest but you can tell his father he has agreed to marry you. Gaining the public's support *After getting engaged, talk to King Vargas and tell him his daughter or son has agreed to marry you. He tells you the population, however, is not supportive of your being their ruler and suggests you try to gain their support. *Talk to Advisor Ghrim next, and ask him how you can gain the support of the population. He says you could go help the King's subjects with their daily tasks and gives you the percent of the population who currently supports you. Note: You need the support of 75 percent of the population to become regent. You can check your approval rating by asking the villager you are helping. You do not need to empty your backpack when building support among the King's subjects during this part of the quest, as the resources you gather go directly to them and not into your pack, exsept weeds. Ways to gain support *Raking (level 30 ) is fast, but you have to wait for weeds to grow back. Rake the weeds from the herbs and flax plots just outside the palace walls, south of the city gates. 1 percent = 1.285 weeds *Mining (level 30 ) is a quick way to gain support, as it is faster than all the others methods. Mine coal on the north shore of Miscellania, just north of the gates. 1 percent = 1.285 coal It is possible to find gems and give these to Miner Magnus; they give around 5% (depending on the gem). *Chop maple trees (level 45 ) in the grove in the centre of Miscellania. 1 percent = 3 maples This method is recommended if you have 50+ Woodcutting. *Fish (level 40 ) tuna, lobsters, or swordfish off the docks of Miscellania. 1 percent = 1.285 fish (regardless of type of fish) When fishing, it is helpful to not filter your in-game messages so you can see the messages from the fisherman. Note: You can check your approval rating progress with each of the NPCs. Ways to lose support *Kill one of the villagers. –5 percent *Steal from a stall. –3 percent An easy way to avoid accidentally killing villagers is to equip a crossbow and grappling hook, or a bow with no arrows, which will not allow you to attack. Complete quest Note: You can gain 100 percent support. A villager will stop you at that point, telling you to not trouble yourself further. *After you have 75 percent of the public's support, talk to King Vargas. 'Congratulations, quest complete! ' Reward *1 Quest Point *Management of Miscellania Required for Completing *Royal Trouble Trivia *When fishing lobsters, there is a glitch where your lobster pot will disappear. *When Prince Brand is about to marry you (if your character is female), he says "my heart is like an open book." This might be a reference to William Shakespeare's play [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macbeth Macbeth.] *If using the Barbarian Hand Fishing method, the chat box will still display "You start Harpooning fish" instead of the normal "You start to lure the fish" for hand fishing. *Miscellania is a play on words, with Miscellania being "Miscellaneous" and Etceteria means "Etcetera", and both of them mean "others" *When you examine lumberjack Leif it will say he's a lumberjack and he's okay, a reference to Monty Pythons sketch "The Lumberjack Song". Another one can be found during Fremennik Isles. *The Plot of the quest is similar to The Fremennik Isles Quest, which is about the rival countries Neitiznot and Jatizso, most likely because they are in the same quest series. *The beast that the king turns into is a Yeti. *The humorous answer "I am rubber, you are glue" is a referance to the monkey island pc game series. *A male character has to talk to both Princess Astrid and Prince Brand at one point to beat the quest, while a Female character never has to talk to Princess Astrid to complete it. *When trying to impress the princess or prince, humorous answers are available at the bottom that don't have anything to do with your current situation, such as: Selling ring of poverty, 30mil!, I'm a little teapot short and stout, What level do you need to cook a cat?, Lies! All Lies!, and Lumbridge? I wouldn't be seen dead there. *You could still get strange rocks from doing the activities *When examining the musician outside the entrance to Miscellania Castle, it will read "He's better than Prince Brand." This is funny because it will read this before you even encounter Prince Brand in the quest. *Despite the fact there is a musician outside Miscellania Castle, you cannot ask him for help with an anthem, even though he is obviously better with music than Prince Brand. *When examining Miner Magnus to the north of Miscellania the examine text will read "He's mining his own business'. This is a pun related to what he is doing. *If your Fremennik name is Larton, Advisor Ghrim, while saying his speech to make you king, will forget to say your name: "By the powers invested in me by the Miscellaneous Constitution, I declare thee, , to be the new Regent of this fair kingdom." This may happen with other names. *If, when you marry the prince/princess, and you change your gender afterwards, they will constantly ask at the end of dialogue with them if you could find a way to change back into the opposite sex. If you do Royal Trouble as the same gender as your spouse, the teenagers will bring up that you are married to the heir that you did not marry, and your character will become embarrassed and correct them. Dialogue from the quest Dialogue from Negotiating peace with Etceteria File:Throne of miscellania4.png File:Etceterian independence.png File:Anthem.png File:Anthem 1.png File:Anthem 2.png File:Anthem 3.png File:Throne of miscellania10.png Dialogue from Prince Brand and Princess Astrid File:Throne of miscellania3.jpg File:prince1.jpg File:prince2.jpg File:prince4.jpg File:prince6.jpg Images and dialogue from gaining support File:Gaining favor.png File:Gaining favor 1.png File:Gaining favor 2.png File:Gaining favor 3.png File:Throne of miscellania14.png See also *Heroes Quest *The Fremennik Trials *Royal Trouble *Managing Miscellania Category:Quests Category:Miscellania and Etceteria Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series